


I surrender, dear

by LadyKnight33



Series: 30s AU: Deep in a Dream [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30s AU, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Emotion driven, Established Relationship, First Time, Foreplay, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Sensuality, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Wedding Night, be kind inspiration hit but not my usual style, extended scene from Deep in a Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: Gabriel was caught loitering outside Jack's apartment in a building snowstorm. Jack invites him up for a cup of hot chocolate. For the first time they are alone with each other and finally able to explore each other fully.Continuation of a scene in Deep in a DreamAlternate Ending: Gabe has an intimate surprise waiting for Jack on their wedding night. Now if only Jack would stop distracting them.





	1. I surrender, dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmiley/gifts).



> For the entire story see Deep in a Dream. The initial part of the scene is in Chapter 4: An Affair to Remember
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929897/chapters/37487165

**4 Extra: I surrender, dear**

Within his arms was the most beautiful man in existence. Jack would fight anyone who said otherwise. Skin tinted by generations of sun dwellers and still kissed by the tropical island sun. Soft as silk and gliding under his pale fingertips with such ease. The pleasure of dancing with this man was taken to a new level when Gabriel leaned in and rested his head against Jack’s shoulder. To his shame, Jack froze for just a moment. Disbelieving of what was happening. 

He had always been so afraid of seeking this out. Not knowing where to find others who shared his desires. Then this man. This crazy wonderful dancer waltzed into his life out of nowhere. Jack never wanted to let go. Surely this was a dream. One day he would wake up to find his suave gentleman was nothing more than a faded memory. But tonight, that man was in his arms, pressed so close that their bodies generated new heat of their own.

Jack felt the quiet assent against his neck. Gabriel trying to tell him that this was fine while not breaking the spell of disbelief hanging over both of them. The pads of his fingers dipped deeper into the solid muscle making up the man resting upon him. Confirming that this was real. This was happening. He pressed a soft kiss to the gentleman’s hairline. Silently thanking him for this opportunity. And all the ones before now.

The man within his arms went momentarily boneless and Jack held him securely. Privately thrilled with the trust Gabriel placed in him. Then the gentleman started to investigate for himself. Starting with Jack’s exposed neck. Involuntarily Jack tilted his head back to take in all those tantalizingly soft kisses. He suddenly inhaled when Gabriel found a sensitive area under his ear. That thick mustache tickled Jack’s jawline as the gentleman smiled against his skin and promptly tested the junction of between his ear and jaw again. 

Digging his fingers into Gabriel’s shoulders as that sensation suddenly became too much, Jack dived in to capture those mischievous lips into a safer, better understood kiss. Delving deep into that mouth, at once filled with sweet lyrics and joyful encouragement it yielded under Jack’s inquisitive tongue. He remembered tasting sugary beverages on this man’s lips. The sharp kick of whiskey. The mellow burn of bourbon. Tonight there was none of those. Gabriel was fully himself tonight. Still sweeter than honey and more intoxicating than whiskey. Just no tinge of alcohol to deaden the taste. Jack rolled forward, trying to take it all in. Memorizing this taste, unable to satisfy his craving.

He shifted them both on the worn faded blue sofa until he could cradle Gabriel’s head gently onto the pillowed armrest. Both gasped for breath once they settled in their new positions. Jack’s mouth continued a path through the neatly groomed facial hair that tickled his nose, through the rough stubble hiding the strong jaw he felt move as Gabriel arched under him. Those nimble fingers suddenly couldn’t decide where to land. One of the dancer’s hands trailed lightly along Jack’s back. The thin undershirt not enough to block the tingling sensations. The other wound up tangled in Jack’s short blond hair. Even if the man beneath him never said a word, Jack knew from the looks they shared that Gabriel adored the straw color. That knowledge sent new shivers down his spine.

Continuing his dedicated path to map every reachable inch of this gentleman’s skin, a soft gasp of his name shattered this fantastical bubble. Blushing brightly as he realized what exactly he had been doing, Jack disentangled himself from the other man. He had been brazen to think this desire was shared to the same degree. Sure they kissed in hidden booths, shared heated glances across glasses of liquor. But this was so much more. “Jack?” Gabriel’s question was accompanied by a tightening of those arms wrapped around him. The man was trying to keep Jack in place. Jack’s heart pounded with uncertainty.

“I’m sorry… I got carried away… Shouldn’t have assumed…” Jack mumbled as he tried to figure a way out of those fantastic arms that could lead him through any dance imaginable. His face grew heated as embarrassment struck full force.

The brief glance of worry and bitter self hatred within those warm caramel eyes forced to Jack to pause and listen. “No…. Stay…. Jack, I…” Gabriel swallowed and his exposed Adams Apple bobbed nervously. “I have never wanted anything with my entire being so much as this very moment. Right now. If you choose otherwise, then so be it. But Jack…” Those deft and delicate fingers traced along Jack’s brow and jawline to his lips. He found himself diving deep into those melted pools so much like the hot chocolate they had just shared. Jack could see his whole universe within those eyes. 

Jack didn’t need to hear more. He silenced the next words, knowing them instinctively. It was as though those words had given him permission to unleash every physical desire he had entertained since meeting this unexpected gentleman. Gabriel received him openly and after a moment of savoring the passion, the dancer pushed back. Expressing his own need and desires. The fire generated by their bodies now tore through the blizzard trying to rage outside.

Finding his undershirt bunched around his shoulders, Jack got the hint. He rocked back until he was straddling Gabriel at the hips. Only Gabriel followed and pressed warm wet kisses across Jack’s pectorals. Absently he dropped his undershirt to the floor and braced himself on Gabe’s shoulders as his body shuddered under the new sensations. Forcing his eyes opened Jack saw the playful glint in the dancer’s eyes as he teased sensitive flesh. The groan forced out of him at the sight and feel of Gabe’s teeth scraping along his nipple shocked Jack, who could only compare this to imagination and lonely nights.

One thing was wrong about this whole situation. Gabriel was still overdressed. 

Pulling at the cotton white contrasting with the naturally dark skin, Jack tried to remedy the situation. Gabe chuckled and pulled away to assist. “If you insist.” Wiping away that smug smile under the neatly trimmed goatee gave him particular pleasure as Jack let his hands roam across the smooth expanse of Gabe’s lower back. Dipping beneath the belt line had the dancer surging forward, humming with satisfaction. With his arms and chest filled with his gentleman slowly loosing all composure, Jack smiled into the man’s perfectly coiffed hair. 

He took the opportunity to continue mapping the man’s skin with his mouth. His hands tried to memorize the planes of muscle along the dancer’s back. He found small scars in various places suggesting vicious fights or bullet wounds. Jack knew he had a few of his own. Each one he gave tender attention to. Wishing it did not exist for Gabriel’s sake. He felt Gabriel doing the same. Small touches along discolored skin and lingering kissing on irregular indentions. These were marks of their lives and were accepted without question.

Not until Gabriel shifted to continuing a trail of kisses across Jack’s stomach, did the detective realize how tight his pants felt. When one of Gabe’s thighs rubbed up between Jack’s own, a low moan was startled from him. The gentleman had the nerve to chuckle against the tender skin of Jack’s abdomen. All this teasing was getting him nowhere fast. His hands fumbled with the buttons on his pants. He just couldn’t concentrate with everything Gabriel did, being under him, caressing him. “I don’t have… well… You know…” He felt like he was ruining the moment. But of everything he understood about how this was to go down, they needed more supplies. And he still couldn’t get his buttons to cooperate.

Gabriel let his whole hand linger on Jack’s quivering stomach. “You worry too much.”

“I think I worry just enough.” His the top button finally came loose from the cloth enclosure but he still had two more.

“Oh for the love of….” Gabe’s deft fingers quickly finished the task and started on his own. “Who cares about any of that right now?” The cooler air of the room was a shock as Gabriel pushed pants and underwear down in one motion. Jack steadied himself on Gabriel’s shoulders. The performer grinned up at him. “Though if you’re going to be insistent, then if you have olive oil that would work in a pinch. Otherwise, I can make do.”

“What do you mean make do?”

The dancer used all those muscles to shift their positions yet again. He finished removing their pants and hovered over Jack for a moment to pepper kisses across his eyelids and cheeks. “Trust me, Jack. Relax and let me take care of you.” Jack was wedged in the crook of the arm and back of the sofa, while Gabriel moved lower. The thick facial hair scratched at highly sensitive skin as Gabe’s hands spread his thighs wider. Jack had the sight of that perfect curl and dark eyes gazing up at him from between his legs. “Relax. If it hurts or makes you uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to tell me to stop.” Jack’s eyes grew three sizes as he watched those nimble fingers take his member into hand. He bucked at just how good the touch felt. Chasing that feeling on instinct. 

One hand pressed against the bend of Jack’s inner hip while the remaining fingers traced a vein along his sensitive skin. It was never this good on his own. Up and back until Jack’s breath raced. The first warm wet lick had him arched back and stifling a moan by biting his own wrist. The other latched on to the nearest handhold. Jack’s shuddering breath calmed and he opened his eyes to find Gabe with a lopsided smile under that beard. Jack’s hand gripped the man’s perfectly styled and thickly greased hair. Whether to pull him away or push him forward, Jack could not decide. Nor could he let go.

Next thing he knew, that mouth was covering his length and that tongue was running laps around the head, all while Gabe locked eyes with him. Jack tried to hold still. But these skills Gabe had mastered quickly undid his resolve. Only the hands pressed against his hips kept his thrusts abortive. His mind lost all will to hold conscious thought and a dive deep into the moist environment of that mouth pulled an uncontrolled keen of frustration from his lungs. He knew this feeling. The tight heat boiling in the lower pits of his stomach. Focused on that point of contact between his cock and Gabe’s lips. He was going to loose it after only this? But with a such a beautiful man beneath him, giving him this amazing experience it would be worth it.

Lost to his shallow breaths trying to contain that burning need, to last just a bit longer, to enjoy this moment for just one more second, he gasped when cold air hit his spit slicked genitals. “Wha…?” He couldn’t form a word as he stared blankly as Gabe wiped some drool from that goatee. Jack didn’t have long to appreciate the flushed cheeks on his formerly perfectly groomed gentleman. The dancer gracefully rose until he could seek a kiss. This one was saltier than the others. The tang was not what Jack was expecting but the gentle massage of lips and lightly probing tongue reignited the heat between his thighs.

“I have been wanting to do that… for quite some time,” Gabriel’s hoarse whisper brought Jack’s intense focus on what the man had just done. He couldn’t save any intellectual capacity to analyze it. He only knew that Gabriel’s mouth had taken him somewhere beyond this realm. Certainly it had the ability to reduce Jack to shambles. But the well muscled man had stopped and was actually waltzing into the kitchen. Not a stitch of clothing on him. 

In the pause, Jack’s brain started to truly appreciate the male form. The long lines and compact muscles gained from years of dancing. Though cloth did little to mask such movements, seeing the muscles interplay together was a new and wondrous sight. What amazed him most was how Gabriel’s cock jutted up onto his stomach and he completely ignored it in favor of scouring the kitchen. And he would never be able to forget how Gabe’s precisely combed ducktail over the shaved hair now had more cowlicks than any dairy farmer. “You use too much grease.” Jack chuckled as he watch Gabriel frown at his reflection in the kettle. 

“It’s call pomade.” The gentleman tried to pat down his hair into something resembling his normal style. Gabe then continued to open cabinets methodically going through the small pantry.

Jack eyed the naked man. Part admiration for the amazing physical form. Part in disbelief at his odd behavior. “What are you looking for?”

“This.” Gabe held out a small bottle of vegetable oil like a ribbon won at the county fair.

“And that is for…?”

“I’m making do.” The sly grin said there would be more to come. The bottle took residence on the side table. Gabriel approached and that magnificent body straddled naked thighs, groaning as their engorged members brushed against each other. Leaving Jack speechless and gripping skin, sofa, anything to prevent himself from bucking Gabe from his lap. He settled down first and was pleased to see that the man hovering above him was not unaffected. Gabriel’s eyes were squeezed shut and had such a look of intense concentration that it almost made Jack worried. At least until he realized the constantly rolling hips, which Jack had regulated to a pleasant background sensation, had Gabe thoroughly working himself up.

With Gabe’s arms caging him in at the shoulders, the man’s musk became all pervasive. The deep earthy tones Jack had caught faint whiffs of while hidden in the booths now permeated his entire existence. He started to explore the body before him. Feeling the muscles move against each other was far more powerful than simply watching. While his mouth tasted the slightly salty skin, and played over the dark pebbled nipples, Jack let his hands return to below the waist in search of what sensitive area had Gabe’s attention. 

Passing along the thick cock earned him a soft whine and Gabriel refocusing his attention on him. Jack did not stop there. His hand delved under the scrotum and cupped the tender sack. Rolling the balls in his palm, Gabe’s breath hitched and his nails dug deep into Jack’s shoulders. Still not quite what he was looking for, Jack slipped one finger further between the man’s thighs, right where he would sit. The light touch had the gentleman groaning and curling forward, head buried into Jack’s shoulder. Repeating the motion a few more times with increased pressure and gasps of breath containing fragmented Spanish and Jack’s own name ran ragged from the man’s lips. The man’s whole body trembled as Jack stroked that small inch of skin. Slowly kissing Gabriel’s crown and removing the stimulation Jack let his lover return to himself. Keeping this new discovery in mind, Jack wondered what other surprises this exploration would reveal.

“Jack…” Gabriel’s voice now had a distinctly husky quality to it. “It would be easier and safer… if I take you in.”

“But…”

“Jack.. you have virgin written all over you. I have never not worn a condom and made sure my partners always wore one. I have never been sick. Or came back from a dubious test with a disease. Ultimately it is up to you. As I said. I can make do.” Gabriel’s forehead rested on his own, deep brown irises were nearly lost to the cavernous void within.

Cupping the man’s cheek and rustling the goatee out of place with his thumb, Jack gazed up at the man leading him through this night in wonderland. “Gabe… When you say you can make do…. What do you actually want? What can I give you?”

“You, Jack. I want you. All of you. I don’t care how. Be it on the dance floor. Cocooned on a couch. Or exploring each other intimately as we are. So long as it is with you.”

“And now? How best… This couch isn’t exactly large.”

“Use your imagination, Jack.” The smug grin returned. “And I hope you don’t mind, oil will stain.”

“Gabe! You really know how to ruin the mood.” Jack slapped the thick thigh on his lap. “Get up. Let me at least get an old blanket that no one will notice extra stains on.”

“Such a neat freak.” Gabe chortled but obligingly moved. “And don’t worry. I know how to bring you back to full salute.” Unbidden Jack felt his cock jump at the idea of Gabriel giving him head again. Returning to lay out the old tattered quilt over the couch, Jack briefly wondered if the bed might not be better. But by the time that thought passed through his head, Gabe had already made himself comfortable on the quilt. At least Jack thought the awkward position of bracing against the arm of the sofa with the left forearm, left knee digging into the cushions, and right leg splayed out to expose the dancer’s perfect rear, constituted as comfortable. Gabriel used his right hand and newly poured bowl of oil to slick his fingers and dip one into his own anus. The whole act was bizarre and mesmerizing. “You don’t have to just stand there. You can touch.”

Jack blushed furiously at being caught staring. He turned brighter red than any firetruck from his ears to his toes as he dipped his fingers into the bowl. At least this way, Gabriel couldn’t see him. Nor to his disappointment could he see Gabriel’s face. With no small amount of fascination he watched as a single digit slide effortlessly into the man. “How often do you… do this?”

“Ah?” The breathless sound tried to form a question. Gabe’s breathing slowed as his finger slid out. “More often than I care to admit. But I haven’t had anyone in almost a year. Start slow. Start with one finger.” Gabe pushed his own finger back into place. Stepping closer and bracing his palm on a meaty butt cheek, Jack could feel Gabe shiver as the second digit slipped pass the tight ring of muscle. Mimicking what he had seen, Jack slowly moved his forefinger around the hole. He experimented with the depth and pressure against the walls. Trying to judge the best course by how Gabe moved under him. Adding his thumb across that thin space right behind the man’s balls had Gabe panting heavily. His finger involuntarily retreated to latch on to the arm rest.

Taking the initiative, Jack pressed a second finger back into place and this time he could better control the interior walls within his reach. In then out. Slow and rhythmic. Stretching the ring within the man’s perfect ass with deliberate motions. When the powerful muscles beneath him tensed, Jack paused and smoothed a free hand across the expansive back and sturdy thighs and curved rear. Gabe’s ragged breaths calmed and Jack could start again. Changing speed and depth, seeking the best way to give his dancer the most pleasure. The singer was not silent either. Though he tried, Gabriel could not contain the plethora of sounds as Jack found each new sensitivity. Under his constant attention those firm wall muscles around the anus suddenly bloomed and relaxed. So did Gabe. The man went nearly boneless and Jack kept him propped up.

Adding more oil to his fingers, Jack leaned over Gabe’s back pressed close against that round bottom. “Ready?” This close he see the flush burning the dancer’s cheeks. Hear the rattle of spit in the back of the man’s throat. Gabriel turned those expressive caramel eyes towards him. The love and adoration mixed with a plea to continue did more to spur Jack’s groin into motion than any physical sensation yet.

“Three..” The word almost failed beneath a groan. Jack’s swollen cock pressed firmly between those well formed cheeks. Complying, those freshly coated fingers slid back into this marvelous man. The third encountered additional tightness and Jack carefully worked through it. In doing so, Gabriel suddenly stilled, mouth open in a silent scream. Jack withdrew immediately. “No! There… that’s…. JACK!” His name ringing from that man’s deep voice as he pressed against that spot again was music.

It didn’t take long until the final ridged muscle relaxed and Jack could slide his fingers freely in and out of the soft ring. He returned to that spot occasionally just to remind himself where it was and to listen to that amazing voice sing his name. He slowed and returned to barely holding himself above Gabe’s back. Within the heavy panting, Gabe managed to answer the unspoken question. He was ready. “Gabe? Can I? … I want to see you.”

Shifting two grown men on the worn sofa took some doing. Especially when one of them had legs ready to turn to jello. Jack was able to cradle his gentleman back until the man reclined against the sofa’s arm. Loosing himself the the intoxicating, penetrating kisses, the detective reveled in ecstasy of being able to give his partner exactly what the man requested. Gabriel ultimately facilitated the position by draping one flexible leg over Jack’s shoulder. Then it was just a matter of slicking up and sliding in. 

To strained grunts and low keens singing forth from Gabe’s impressive vocals, Jack sank into the tight void he had just prepared. It was so different than the man’s mouth. A slick glove squeezing around his cock. When it became too much he sought out those heavily lidded eyes that never seemed to look away. Bodies tensed, both trying to hold on for just a bit more. Needing more and wanting this to last.

It turned out this position was difficult, but he could see Gabriel’s face. The neatly trimmed beard mussed and caked in dried saliva. Dark caramel eyes he could lock on to and share his passion and world with. The heavily greased hair starting to stick out in odd angles again, evidence of the complete disheveling of an exquisite gentleman. The most beautiful man in the world. Wanted him, Jack Morrison.


	2. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Jack and Gabe into the first night of their honeymoon.

**Alternate Ending: Wedding Night**

“Dearest Jack,” Gabriel read the final letter of the night, lounging comfortably on his husband’s chest. Though purely symbolic, the gesture and title warmed his heart. “The service you give this city is admirable. Do not ever give it up. In equal measure do not allow my divided opinion to cloud this delicate friendship rising between us. Your truest intentions are still not known to me, though I keep offering you mine. We are worlds apart and yet I keep searching for a bridge. If only I could reach you. Still it worries me to already be this deeply infatuated with your brilliant smile and your earnest steps. To be by your side throughout all your troubles entices me to forego my own responsibilities. But enough of the misery and dreary obligations, these little moments sharing the burden of your small trials grants me a sense of purpose. I will shoulder the world for you if it means your bright eyes continue to glitter as the endless tropical seas. Eternally yours, Gabriel.” He paused and folded the short missive with great care. Sharing these tiny pieces of his soul with his beloved gave him great joy and great agony. The former mafia boss could not believe that the detective continued to accept him despite the evils in his past. “It is not the most poetic letter. There are others so you don’t have to end your night on a sour note.”

“Our night, Gabe.” Jack immediately corrected. “There is no more of this yours or mine. We’re together so we can share everything. Remember? The good and the bad parts of life.” Those strong arms tightened around Gabriel’s chest. Soft lips pressed against his temple. “I wish you had shared these thoughts before now. You’re allowed to express your troubles.”

Closing his eyes and burying his head into Jack’s chest, Gabriel allowed himself to melt into the man he had given up everything for. Willingly suffered through police interviews and prison for. Jack was the world Gabriel hoped desperately to live in. “Before now I had to worry about what you would do upon learning about my past and family.”

“Your Uncle Emmanuel didn’t seem that bad.” A tongue in cheek smile formed Jack’s words. “He must like you.”

“He tolerated me.”

“Gabe, he came to your wedding. Uninvited. An uninterested mafia boss does not go out of his way to see you happy. He could have done so much worse than almost give you a heart attack. Instead he wished you well. That is more than just tolerating you.” Gabriel focused instead on the soothing hand running along his back. He had so many other plans for tonight than discussing his criminal family. The letters derailed all of his intentions. Laying upon Jack’s chest, tight within the man’s arms could be a decent alternative. “Looks like I’m going to have to remind you why I walked down the aisle with your bouquet.” Yet again the detective changed the path for the night.

Jack shifted. With one hand he placed the neatly folded letters onto the coffee table, the other snaked up the fine cotton shirt Gabriel had chosen for this semblance of a bridal dress. Dry calloused fingers stroked small unidentified shapes across his lower back. Humming into the detective’s neck Gabriel made a realization. “There are still two traditions we have not partaken in yet.”

“Two?”

“Mmhmm.” Gabriel adjusted his position until he could properly straddle Jack’s waist. “But you’re going to have to find the first one.” The curiosity within those blue eyes encouraged Gabriel’s decision. Jack’s fingers dug deeper into the skin with more confidence than their first private encounter. Suddenly Gabriel found himself on his back, head pillowed upon Jack’s broad palm. The man had come along way in both dancing and bed. Jack surprised him again. 

Their mouths melded together with a searing passion that immediately left Gabriel breathless. Clearly Jack had been holding back all this time. Gabriel found he couldn’t keep up. Oh, he savored every breathtaking moment and electrifying touch. Not even his gasps gave Jack hesitation. The man pushed forward with everything he had. Before he knew it an iron hot hand glided up his belly. It burned against his chest as Jack pressed him into the couch. “There is only one tradition I know we haven’t gotten to yet. And if I have to find your tradition then I’m about to kill two birds with one stone.”

“Here or the bed.” Gabriel managed to gasp out. 

“Come on.” Jack pushed up, drawing the dancer into his awaiting arms. The detective adjusted their hands until he was leading Gabriel into a slow waltz. “I’ll find the first tradition in good time. But first I promised to show you why I agreed to that over the top ceremony.”

“Seriously, Jack.” He groaned, dropping his head onto Jack’s shoulder. “I thought we were getting somewhere.” Though how disappointed could he be as the blond pressed close revealing the man’s excitement below the belt. Yet the detective remained so calm and considerate. 

Jack chuckled and swayed their bodies to imagined music. “And we are. You’ve waited all night for this. What’s a few more moments?” The strain within Gabriel’s pants told another story. He thought Jack had a mission and was not willing delay the consummation of their symbolic marriage. 

“A lifetime.” Gabriel sighed as he felt Jack’s hand cradle his lower back.

“It’s not that bad.” The man sounded so smug and way to pleased with himself.

Tinged with playful accusation, Gabriel nibbled along Jack’s exposed neck. “What does it take to make you loose control?”

“Not much,” Jack whispered into his ear. “You. Being this close. Knowing that you are impatient.” Those lips nibbled along Gabriel’s jawline, playing against the hairline. “I would have waited for you. No matter how long it took. I’m just glad you finally told me everything. You may not believe me, but even when I suspected you to be of the Reyes Cartel, I still would have taken you into my life. I don’t want to think of a moment without you. Whatever you need, I want to give.”

“Now you’re starting to get sappy.”

“But that’s why you love me.” Gabriel captured Jack’s lips to silent the detective. It served to stop the blond as the man indulged in a passionate kiss. Then he had the nerve to grin into Gabriel’s beard. “As I said, impatient.”

“You would be too after that kiss at the alter.”

“You mean this?” Quickly Jack twisted their bodies into a low dip, Gabriel barely hanging onto the blond’s neck. Trusting the detective to hold him in this precarious position. The dancer was of a mind to complain, except those warm whispered words traced butterfly kisses across his cheek. “Thought you enjoyed the theatrics.”

“Jack, I swear to god, if you don’t make good on your promise then I’m taking matters into my own hand.” Frustration didn’t begin to describe the heat building deep in his groin. As much as he enjoyed letting his partner take control, Gabriel was going to make sure they both got what they needed tonight. Jack however knew exactly how to turn Gabriel’s brain to mush. Lips still tainted with sugary confections from the reception delved deep into his own. Again Jack allowed no time for Gabriel to recover. He was still struggling to meet that mouth when he met the intrusion of a tongue. 

Once the detective pulled away, Gabriel gasped against those lips, attempting to chase the kiss. Jack tilted until their foreheads gently pressed together. It was not enough but still gave the dancer a chance to breathe. Jack smiled down at him, his blue eyes glittered with pent up excitement. “What happened to making do?”

Pulling himself close to the other warm body, Gabriel growled into Jack’s ear. “Bed. Now.” Impatience was what drove him during these encounters. A mortifying squawk yelped out of him as his feet were abruptly removed from the floor. Once his equilibrium returned, he realized his body dangled between Jack’s strong arms. He had never been picked up in his adult life. Not a single dance partner he had ever considered it. Now he occupied his husband’s arms in a position usually reserved for brides. Heat flashed onto his cheeks, discoloring his entire face in embarrassment. “Jack!” Both arms clung to the detective’s neck for support.

“Tradition.” The blond pecked a quick kiss to Gabriel’s cheek and promptly headed through the threshold to the bedroom. “Because you didn’t want go back to the apartment, this is the best I can do.”

“How many wedding traditions have you not told me about?” Gabriel took the moment to kick off his loafers. Once he finally got to the bed, he needed their honeymoon to take off.

“I think this about covers it.” Jack hefted the dancer into a more secure position and nudged in for a simple kiss. Gabriel didn’t think he could handle being carried and loosing himself to those intoxicating lips. “Though there is one more if I’m to believe you.”

“And why wouldn’t you?”

“Hmm. I vaguely recall you were part of the mafia.” Jack’s mischievous blue eyes betrayed the man’s sense of humor. Carefully laying Gabriel upon the bed, Jack slid his hands up the disheveled shirt. White hot trails inching their way along Gabriel’s ribs. The other white hand started to undo the long strand of buttons. The performer immediately reached to assist. At this point he could not care about the surprise waiting for his partner. Gabriel just wanted to relieve the building pressure in his groin. Every touch. Every moment within Jack’s arms pushed his desire further. “See. Impatient.”

“It’s your fault.” Gabriel shed his tie and shirt. It was beyond the first tentative steps in Jack’s apartment so long ago. “You were the one who delayed getting here. Then insisted on reading those letters.”

“And you enjoyed every minute of it.” Jack finally started to work on Gabriel’s pants. Slipping the fine fabric down his thighs, Jack suddenly stopped. “Gabriel?” A finger slid between his sensitive inner thigh and the band of ivory lace the detective discovered. “Did you wear this during the entire ceremony?” The sunset orange ribbon matched the orchid adorning Gabriel’s white jacket. The look of awe upon the blond’s face was worth any potential embarrassment.

“I did. Lena mentioned this little tradition. Tossed into the crowd to prove we consummated the ceremony. Now get on with it.”

Pressing warm wet lips onto that tender skin around the garter, Jack trailed around the intimate decoration. He continued to stroke under the lace as he gazed up between Gabriel’s legs. “Two questions. Where is the KY jelly? And how do I do this so I can see your face?” 

Gabriel groaned into his forearm at Jack’s questions. He had forgotten how infrequent their sexual encounters truly were. “My bag. Front pocket. Everything is in there. You interrupted my unpacking.” He started to remove the rest of his clothing since Jack decided to distract himself with the minor scavenger hunt. 

“Leave the garter on.” The detective started on the buttons of his shirt as he approached the bags. “You went through all that effort. I’d hate to not fully appreciate the sight.” Jack grinned from where he rifled through Gabriel’s bag. The former mafia boss flushed at the country boy’s request. The bridal garter was only suppose to be a surprise on the way to the main bedroom event. He didn’t expect it to become the primary focus. Though he did just that. Removing every bit of cloth except for the lace and ribbon around his thigh. Propping up that knee Gabriel lounged against the head of the bed, watching Jack root through the bags. The blond shed the stifling suit on the way. 

Gabriel would never get tired of watching the man’s body. Just a hint of awkward. Still the bit of confidence shining through when Jack focused on a task left a wisp of a smile on Gabriel’s face. The challenge in coordination seen when dancing smoothed out and the man seemed finally comfortable in his own skin. It was remarkably beautiful. When he turned with the bottle in hand, Jack gave him a lopsided smile. “You look ridiculous.” Gabriel chuckled earning him a frown. “Get over here so we can be ridiculous together.”

“Speaking of ridiculous.” Jack grinned as he set the bottle of KY jelly to the side table. He crawled across the bed. Gabriel’s gut tangled with the sense of more embarrassment to come. “I remember a night where someone played in the puddles.” Jack grinned pulled himself over Gabriel’s chest as the former mafia boss groaned. Only Jesse had been there that night. No one else would have been awake at that time. Except Jack. How could he have forgotten that? With the warm body draped across his chest, Gabriel allowed his fingers to trail across the smooth white skin above him. Jack kissed his chest. “It was perhaps the most beautiful scene I had ever witnessed.” That alone forced the dark blush to surge forth. Jack started to kiss up Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel immediately grabbed the blond’s head and forced a deep possessive kiss. Jack had become too good at reading him. Not that he would ever want to change that.

The detective relaxed into the melding of lips, allowing Gabriel press deeper. Leaning into the blond Adonis, Gabriel dipped his tongue past the ridge of teeth, savoring the groan emitting from the man above him. The entertainer need not imagine the sugar tracing Jack’s lips, seeking the champagne of celebration buried deep within enticed Gabriel further. Their breaths reduced to ragged pants once their lips finally broke apart. 

Azure eyes gazed up at him from heavy lids as Jack caught his breath by slowly pressing his lips against the dark skin of Gabriel’s chest. When the man lingered on his sensitive nipples Gabriel had no way to hold back his gasps of pleasure. He threw his arms to the headboard to hang on as Jack kept traveling down, gently coaxing Gabriel’s thighs wider as he settled between them. Then he hovered there, fluttering light kisses against sensitive skin. “Jack…” The teasing was a far cry from their tentative beginnings. The detective had learned through brazen experimentation what left Gabriel speechless. Many times screaming.

Now Jack simply grinned against Gabriel’s inner thigh, studiously ignoring the burning member between his legs. With an index finger running between the lacy garter and the dark skin. “Impatient.” 

“I’ve waited all day. The least you could do is get on with it.” Gabriel groaned suddenly when his partner relieved the craving for friction with a faint touch. He bucked into that warm hand, seeking much needed release. It was hard to chase that ghostly caress. And Jack had become far too good at playing to his sensitivities. The detective added pressure against his aching cock eliciting Gabriel to suck in his breath. He struggled to contain a needy whine building in his throat. Jack’s hand glided up and down the shaft of his swollen member, drawing out panting gasps with each pass. 

The aching, blazing heat of absolute need rapidly established a root in his loins. Delicately a thumb skirted hover the head of his erection, producing a low keen as his muscles contracted, desperate to stave off completion. When Jack finally eased off, Gabriel felt the man’s dopey smile pressed against his inner thigh. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Jack, now’s not the time for corny poetry.”

“And when exactly is that time?” When Jack started to fondle his scrotum, Gabriel’s mind shut down. “Because right now there is nothing in the world as lovely as you. And I don’t think you hear it often enough.” Those words, that voice and the surge of electricity ignited a new wave of passion for the man capable of playing him like a fiddle. Nor could Gabriel find reason to be upset with that comparison. He gave Jack everything, this was no different. Seeing his lover grin and laugh in delight brought him more pleasure than any physical touch. Jack’s fingers were still fantastic. They withdrew leaving Gabriel with the realization he had been babbling in Spanish. “One day you’re going to have to teach me so I can understand.”

The former mafia boss groaned, desperate for relief. “How is that important right now?”

“You do not realize how often you do it. It would be nice to know exactly what you are saying when you’re so lost to the world.”

“Fine. I’ll teach you. But if you keep teasing, I’m going to loose it before you get to the main event.”

Jack pulled himself along side Gabriel and the dancer had to contend with the fact that his partner still wore his pants. He did welcome the long lingering kiss, soothing some of the raging need within. “I have been wondering one thing, Gabe. What does it actually feel like?”

“Now of all times?” There was really only one thing Jack could possibly be thinking of when in the middle of intercourse. 

“Why not?”

Changing gears was one of the hardest feats he had ever accomplished. Usually when he got started on a night of sexual pleasure, Gabriel knew which way they were to be positioned. He had never had a partner want to switch midway. Though to be fair to Jack, they hadn’t passed masturbation yet. It did require more mental agility to give pleasure and to ensure the recipient’s safety. Gabriel curled into his husband’s shoulder and just breathed deeply several times. Taking in the deep musk of the blond. Thankfully Jack simply hugged him close. Only a soft isolated movement of Jack’s thumb against Gabriel’s exposed back. He needed to bury the frustration of a painful erection. Again, the detective managed to redirect the entire expectation of the evening. But what were weddings but a time for firsts. “Jack, my dearest Jack…” Gabriel cupped the beautifully angular face in his palms just to study the play of light along those planes. “I’ll take care of you whenever you are ready. Even now. But I never knew you were interested.”

“I started to think about it just recently. Watching you respond to any little touch never ceases to amaze me.”

“And you wonder what it is like. It usually requires more preparation, but I can make do,” Gabriel punctuated that little phrase with a deep kiss and a huge grin. “If that is what you want. Tonight is all about firsts as a married couple.”

“You’re not upset.”

“Jack, you’ve interrupted and changed all my plans tonight, multiple times. I love you enough that only outright neglect could make me upset right now. Plus you have given me so many good memories for one evening, I won’t know where to begin in remembering.”

“Good. Though we’ll experiment another night with that.” Jack shifted his bulk until he hovered over Gabriel, hands pressed into the mattress beside the perfectly slicked back hair decorated with the single immaculate curl. “Tonight there are other firsts I want to try. Like watching your highly expressive face while I prepare you. If I had a camera…”

“If you had a camera, I’d never see your sparkling blue eyes.”

”Flatterer.”

”But it’s true- hhheh… Ah!” The sharp inhale interrupting Gabriel turned into a strangled cry. Jack had found his way into the crevasse behind his ear. Warmth and wet wormed into an intoxicating mix melting all of Gabriel’s resilience. There was no doubt a mark would linger. He would never hear the end of it when morning came. For now he wriggled against the loose arms caressing any inch of skin they could reach. Finally capturing those wandering lips with his own, Gabriel eased the relentless pace. “Flattery would be telling you that you danced well.”

Jack’s muffled chuckle sounded louder than a blaring trumpet next to his ear. “Kind of you to say. But wrong.”

”You have improved.”

”Only in confidence and brazenness.”

”The only things that matter.” Gabriel grinned into Jack’s cheek and nibbled along the rough sharkskin stubble. For the first time that night Gabriel took the lead by shifting them completely until he sat upright straddling Jack’s trapped member. He made a point to grind down. “But right now you have a different problem.”

Exquisitely Jack’s brow screwed up in deep wrinkles hiding those impressive tropical blue eyes. The man was trying to contain the urge to give in right then. They were that much closer to frantically chasing their release. The detective showed off a set of perfectly white teeth in a brilliant grin and slid his palms up Gabriel’s tender sides. Pausing to trace the skin surrounding the lace garter causing the entertainer to shiver at the blatant reminder of his own brazenness. “The only problem I see is that if you undo my pants I will be hard pressed not to come then and there.”

“Sounds serious. So do you want to watch or participate?”

“When have I ever refused a chance to participate?” Jack’s roaming and inquisitive hands trailed down Gabriel’s spine until they tucked between the folds of his ass. Gabriel arched back following those fingers burning lines into his skin. How could he focus on anything else when his detective knew how to manipulate his senses. That untended and utter need returned in full force and his ruddy member stiffened in excruciating pleasure. Kneading the flesh, Jack grinned up at the man angled towards the heavens. “You still haven’t told me how best to prepare you while still watching your face.”

Struggling to find words when lost to the physical world was nearly as painful as his untouched cock. “Do you need to see what you are doing?” He panted as Jack’s fingers danced with him on the edge.

“No. I’ve almost memorized the feel.” The detective’s cocky grin and those fingers tapping at Gabriel’s backdoor threatened to tip the scales of control.

Groaning, the former mafia boss forced himself to find the words. Right now it was beyond frustrating to have a partner not well versed in this art. Though as always, Jack was eager to learn. “Two options. Like this or laying in your lap.”

“Well, we’re already like this.”

A huff between amused and annoyed emerged from Gabriel’s throat. “You always pick the hardest option for yourself.”

“What can I say? I like adventure.” With Jack’s hands helping, Gabriel shuffled from the detective’s abdomen to just shy of the man’s chest. “Can you reach the jelly?” Leaning across his husband was hindered with Jack’s wandering fingers making a nuisance of themselves. The click of the tube behind him announced the pouring forth of lubricant. From that point Gabriel only had a moment enjoy the shock ricocheting across Jack’s face when a single gel cooled finger slipped into him far too easily. Immediately inserting a second finger caused Gabriel to curl forward, sucking in deep breaths as he adjusts to the intrusion. “So this is what you were up to in the bathroom.”

“You took too long packing.” Gabriel gasped with each thrust. “Would have been easier if you hadn’t insisted on reading those letters.” A particularly aggressive series of thrusts had the entertainer screwing up his face at the onslaught. He could feel his entire body grow taunt as heat built in his lower belly. Rasping breaths followed. The two digits scissoring him open slowed allowing him to brace his hands next to Jack’s blond hair. 

A dopey smile and adoring gaze from the man resting on pillows welcomed Gabriel back to reality. “God, you’re beautiful.” Gabriel felt the blush race to his cheeks and heat straight to his groin. Whatever Jack saw had his husband entranced. Nearly as soon as his muscles stopped quivering, a third finger speared into him. The sounds spewing forth could not be stopped. Not even as Jack’s left hand guided Gabriel’s head to the awaiting pink lips of his chosen partner. There pants and groans muffled against malleable flesh. Barely registering as a thought, Gabriel wondering if he would come just from this one hand fucking into him relentlessly. This was the thrill of giving himself to his blond Adonis. 

An explosion of sensation threw Gabriel deeper onto that hand as he arched up and away from the body beneath him. “JACK!” Such was the power of one finger against that bundle of nerves. Quaking at the sudden stimulation, Gabriel barely registered the gentle palm running up and down his side or the hushed whispers calling him back. What did penetrate the wild haze was the girth wedged in his rectum was greater than three fingers. Was it four? Had he shoved so far onto Jack’s hand that he was one curled thumb away from the fist? Then that opposable appendage started stroking the tender perineum under his balls. Not even he could figure out what he babbled about. It just felt so good. Soon the stationary hand was not enough and he started rocking, needing more. His cock neglected in favor of the burn of the stretch.

Then it was gone. A disappointed whimper escaped him. “Shh… Gabe… It’s time for the main event, don’t you think?” Those crystal blue eyes sparkled up at him. The sound of fabric rustling accompanied Jack’s slight bucking at the waist. Gabriel carded his hands through the golden hair seeking the grounding it provided. This was a different Jack who held him. A confident Jack. Not one who needed to be led through each step, but one who could guide an insensible partner. It might as well have been their first night together at this point. 

He leaned down to pepper light kisses to Jack’s eyelids and cheeks to a fanfare of wet squelches. Jack was finally preparing his long ignored cock and by the tightly knitted brow he was trying not to come from that touch alone. Relishing the intimate moment to recharge, Gabriel reassured his husband with long slow kisses to his temple. It was to be his chance to turn Jack into a writhing mass of pleasure. “Relax… I’ve got you now.” Gabriel scooted back until he straddled his love’s waist and took the hot shaft into his hand, slick oozing between his fingers. Next he was slowly impaling himself onto his partner’s cock. He wanted to sink immediately and grind against Jack’s pelvis, but the man arching under him required a different pace.

“Gabe, Gabe…. shit… Gabe!” If Gabriel enveloped his husband too quickly then neither would enjoy this quite so much. Jack’s hands clenched at Gabriel’s muscular thighs, caught between wanting to yank the man down and holding him off. The country boy’s impeccable manners started to fray. This was a new position. New sensations. It was all Gabriel could do to ease himself down slowly. To let the shaft fill him completely inch by exquisite inch until he seated himself fully. Both had ragged breaths from holding back. Until finally Jack’s blue eyes caught his own and the one syllable left to him rang with pleading and demand. “Gabe.”

Gabriel couldn’t trust himself to talk right then. All he could do was obey the intention behind that word. He moved. Hearing his name sung repeatedly from Jack’s lips was life itself. And he was intoxicated from it. Gently he rocked back and forth, adjusting to the feel of Jack fully seated within so soon. Only the useless spasms of Jack’s strong hands on Gabriel’s hips betrayed how quickly the man was loosing control. Rocking became minute thrusts. Jack gasped at the change. He bucked in counter seeking a faster pace. Though they were out of sync at the moment, Gabriel sought to rectify it. Speeding up burned his thighs but worth the ridges of Jack’s member sliding across his tender ring of muscle ever faster. The need blossoming at the base of his cock almost overwhelmed his efforts. This was still not enough.

Unspoken frustration won the battle of sounds. Jack answered the call. With a still slightly slick right hand, the blond grasped Gabriel’s untended cock in a loose cage. The asynchronous motion of slow and distracted warred with Gabriel’s purposeful thrusts. Yet he was so close. All the anticipation. All the teasing and foreplay for this chase to bliss. Not until he caught those tropical blue eyes gazing up at him through heavy lids did Gabriel realize he had been closing his eyes to the wondrous sight below. A man so lost to love that a climax was secondary.

No matter the lack of laws allowing their legal marriage, Gabriel finally had the one thing he had ever dreamed of. A husband. And if he trusted his eyes, Jack reveled in that same thought. He sat particularly hard, suddenly ramming the shaft against his prostate. That alone was enough but Jack’s surprise came as a tighter grip to Gabriel’s swollen member. Every muscle in his body clenched. He never saw his ejaculation squirt across Jack’s chest because short quick thrusts speared his mind with the hot liquid filling him further. 

Exhaustion took over and he slumped onto the broad chest beneath him. The strong steady heartbeat slowing as Gabriel listened. Thick arms embraced him to make up for the emptiness as Jack withdrew. Slowly cooling rivulets created trails from his ass. A mess to clean up later. Right then he was warm and safe in the one place he wanted to be. It was hard to judge exactly how long he rested like this. A hand carding through his slicked back hair eased him back to the waking world. And a finger absently tracing the lace garter around his thigh stirred renewed interest. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Hmm?” Speaking was too difficult right then. He had no idea how Jack managed it.

“I was thinking. Perhaps instead of going home after this, maybe you would like to go to Indiana?” The hopeful twist to the words wound its way into Gabriel’s heart. He was thrilled with the idea.

Mumbling into firm flesh pillowing his head, Gabriel made one demand. “So long as it’s not snowing.”

Jack’s laugh rumbled through the man’s chest. “I hold no promises as to the weather. But you are right. It’s time to tell my family and I’d like you to be there.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Jack.” Gabriel pulled himself up so he could indulge in a deep kiss with the man who held his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow blacksmiley at: http://blacksmiley-c.tumblr.com  
> Or artstation at: https://www.artstation.com/blacksmiley (where all the sketches are accumulated for your viewing pleasure.)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at slytherinladyknight  
> https://slytherinladyknight.tumblr.com  
> YouTube at LadyKnight33:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkBBXe4QMhiWN9D_PsGZWJA/featured?view_as=subscriber  
> (now has the playlist of songs for your enjoyment)


End file.
